Save a Place for Me
by Gotothewindow. Pickastar
Summary: Song fic in Landon's POV set after Jamie has died. Mix of book and film. 'Save a place for me' by Matthew West.


(A/N) This is my first song fic so please be kind :P I have tried to base it on the film as this story is under movies but there are elements of the book as well. The song is 'Save a place for me' by Matthew West and if you haven't heard any of his songs I would strongly encourage you too.

I do not own the song or the characters mentioned as that honour belongs to Matthew West and Nicholas Sparks. No copyright infringement intended.

'Save a Place For Me.'

Don't be mad if I cry  
>It just hurts so bad sometimes<br>'Cause everyday it's sinking in  
>And I have to say goodbye all over again<p>

She had drifted of peacefully in her sleep, at home with me and her father by her side. She had known the time had come for her to go but she had told me that it wasn't going to be forever that we would see each other again, when the time was right. I wanted to believe her, I wanted to have the faith she had but I didn't. Everything reminded me of that day and it felt like I was losing her again and again.

You know I bet it feels good to have the weight of this world  
>Off your shoulders now<br>I'm dreaming of the day  
>When I'm finally there with you<p>

She's free now. Free from the pain and the loss. She told me once that she didn't want to have a reason to hate God and I know that she was talking about our love but she also told me that love lasts forever. She was right about the latter. I love her continually and dream of a day when I will see her again but before, this was just a fantasy, me clinging on to a thread of hope.

Save a place for me  
>Save a place for me<br>I'll be there soon  
>I'll be there soon<br>Save a place for me  
>Save some grace for me<br>I'll be there soon  
>I'll be there soon<p>

Then I was free. She gave me her Bible that day, the day she died. She told to me too look at it with new eyes and read it as it was always meant to be read: as a love story. At first I was too angry. Angry at God for taking her and angry at myself for not seeing sooner. For not seeing her grace, her smile, her love. Then, when my life couldn't have sunk any lower, I opened it. I started reading it at nightfall, looking up at the stars, my cheeks stained with salted tears, and with her forever on my mind. It was that night I accepted Jesus Christ as my Saviour, that night that I opened the doors and he opened my eyes. The pain lifted because I knew it was just a matter of time before I would see her again and that I would see her clean, fresh and new – all my sins gone. I knew Jesus had forgiven me.

I have asked the question why  
>But I guess the answer's for another time<br>So instead I'll pray  
>With every tear<br>And be thankful for the time I had you here

Of course there are still times when I lose faith. I cry and ask God why he took her from me. In those times I would find myself back at the moment of truth, when I was looking up at those stars and seeing things anew. So instead of shouting, I thanked God for those moments, for those wondrous moments that I had with her.

And I wanna live my life  
>Just like you did<br>Make the most of my time  
>Just like you did<br>And I wanna make my home up in the sky  
>Just like you did<br>Oh, but until I get there  
>Until I get there<p>

That day changed me in other ways too. If my friends thought I was different after I saw her for who she was then they would have had a shock if they saw me after that night. I read about giving in the Bible and I remembered her love to others her kindness and her generosity. So I changed. I helped out at the local orphanage, school, and church as well as raising money for people less fortunate. Every time I gave it felt like I was closer to her and closer to God. My life has moved on now, I've met loved and married another after training to be a doctor but she will always be there, in my heart.

Save a place for me  
>Save a place for me<br>Cause I'll be there soon

I'm getting on now and thinking more and more about my own death but I am not afraid of it; I have much to look forward to up there. She always knew what would happen, right from the moment she made me promise that I wasn't to fall in love with her, so I'm sure she's sitting up there, saving a place for me.


End file.
